


take me to church

by hobigyeom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Religious Undertones, Spirits, Spooky, mentions of demons - Freeform, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobigyeom/pseuds/hobigyeom
Summary: it’s halloween seasons and the boys have been invited to a spooky halloween bash.the only catch is that it’s taking place at an old abandoned grave yard? will they make it?





	take me to church

“What is that?” Are the first words out of Hyunjin’s mouth.

It’s 7:45 on a Monday and him, Changbin, and Jeongin are standing around the communal locker in hall A. The locker use to be Jisung’s until he got suspended for his juul catching on fire and now everything faintly smells like burnt mangos and socks. 

“It looks like an invitation?” Jeongin mumbles while shoving the rest of his Taco Bell breakfast burrito down his throat while also trying to drink his orange juice. 

“To what? Your funeral? Because the way you’re trying to suck up your Taco Bell like you’re some $2 hooker is what’s going to put you down.” Hyunjin retorts while squinting at Jeongin like he’s trying to figure out where it all goes. 

“It’s on parchment paper though? Looks rightfully old.” Changbin mumbles while reaching for the parchment, his fingertips hit the paper and he pulls it back suddenly hissing. 

“Did it bite you?” Hyunjin teases before reaching for it himself and wrinkling his face when he picks it up, “It’s warm.” “Yeah no shit!” Changbin hisses before snatching the parchment back and turning it over. 

There’s a wax seal holding the tri folded paper together, the edges browned with age and the look of cigarette burns litter what Changbin assumes to be the top of the paper. Changbin runs his index finger under the paper and pops the seal, all three of them shuttering uneasily for no reason. 

“Well that was weird?” Jeongin mumbles and Changbin suddenly becomes hyper aware of where they’re standing, the middle of a busy hallway 10 minutes before 1st period is about to start. 

There’s a stamped symbol underneath the wax seal that’s now been broken from the papers coming apart and it makes all three of them a little uneasy. 

Changbin’s fingers are frozen, both hands gripping the paper, “It’s probably a halloween invite,” He says, “It’s the first week of October, that’s what is has to be.”

He pulls open the parchment finally and a small bundle of tied up leather strips goes falling to the ground, “Damn pour one out for the homie Slim, Bug’s Life ain’t do you right.” Jeongin mumbles. 

Changbin clears his throat, pretending not to hear Jeongin he starts to read, 

“You’ve been selected to join Jackson Wang and Company for their annual Halloween Bash! 

It will be held on October 31st at the abandoned church behind the old Suncrest Cemetery off of 3rd street. 

The theme this year is a classic and we don’t mean cars. We want to throw it back and get to the root of what Halloween originally meant, what it originally meant to be scared. 

Vampires, witches, goblins, and ghouls- OH MY! Bring your best pair of fangs, your longest witches nose and your best velvet cape. We can’t wait to see you there! Party starts at 11:00 PM be there or be sacrafist! 

As a reminder to tread lightly threw Old Man Winchester’s cow field, he’s been known to shoot trespassers and we don’t want a real horror show on our hands! See you there demons!” 

“We’re only getting invited because Jisung’s sending Mark Booty pictures from house jail.”

“You mean house arrest.” Changbin corrects Hyunjin.

“Whatever but you can’t deny the truth, it’s out there.” 

~~~

“I don’t want to go.” Changbin finally admits, spinning around in his computer chair from where he’s sitting at his desk. 

“Don’t be so entitled,” Hyunjin starts, “We got invited to this party and we’re going! Besides we already bought our halloween costumes and we can’t return them.”

“We spent a lot of good money on those costumes too.” Jeongin adds, pressing himself closer into Hyunjin’s side. 

“I don’t know, I just don’t feel right going. We’re not exactly friends with any of the people going.”

“Who cares? We have each other and a few other mates from our D&D campaign are going, so we aren’t going to be alone.” Jeongin mumbles, his eyes closing. 

“It just, something about how this whole thing that was set up feels- off? Is that just me?” Changbin grumbles, “It’s in a fucking abandoned church!” 

“What is off about a party? It’s Halloween! Jackson the person whose party this is, is popular. They aren’t going to kill us or worst sacrifice us.” Hyunjin admits, “If that’s what you’re so worried about.”

Changbin doesn’t say anything just spins back around and stares as his computer screen, the queue for League just about finishing to load. His eyes trail to the side where the invitation has been sitting for almost 4 weeks. 

“I wish Mark never failed Algebra and then maybe we wouldn’t be going to this stupid party.”

“Can’t blame jisung for some good dick, Mark’s hot be happy for him.” 

“God I fucked hate you.” Changbin comments, his game starting.

~~~

“I look fucking stupid!” Changbin says angrily, his hands pulling and tugging at the bottom of his vest, causing the white shirt underneath to become untucked from his black skinny jeans. 

“Stop pulling at it!” Jeongin yells. He comes up behind Changbin, his hands reaching around and tucking back in the white shirt before they run up to adjust the burgundy button vest. 

Jeongins hands smooth over the soft Velvet of Changbin’s cape, pushing out any wrinkles that have occurred before resting his chin on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. 

“Amazing you look, stupid you are not!” Jeongin grumbles in his best Yoda impression. 

Changbin squints at their reflection, the makeup Hyunjin did making them look ghostly and the fake blood dripping down their chins making him question the vampire choice. 

“Alright uglies let’s get going!” Hyunjin yells, pushing the door open with his shoulder and his cape getting caught when it bounces back to close. Jisung is following behind him, fake hair glued to his face and his hair teased up. 

“Ya’ll look like the gay power puff girls.” He comments, his flannel a little too big for his frame. 

“Shut up at least we’re not going as furry’s.” 

~~~

“I swear to god if I step into a shit pie I’m invoicing Jackson for this shit!” Changbin grumps as they make their way threw the cow fields to get to the abandoned church. 

“Ha! Get it? Shit?” Jisung says happily causes Changbin to roll his eyes and turn around to blind Jisung with the flashlight on his phone. 

“If you guys would stop arguing for two fucking seconds you’d realize we’re already at the back of the property.” Hyunjin says happily before pulling himself up onto the gate and pulling himself over. 

The boys follow suit, the path way getting narrow and the trees and Foliage getting thicker before the sound of horrible 80s synth can be heard faintly in the background. “Oh thank god I thought we got lost,” Jeongin starts, “I’m too young to be left to die in the woods, especially dressed this gay.” 

Hyunjin opens his mouth to comment but before anything can come out there’s a couple boys whizzing by their shoulders howling loudly and almost causing him to fall flat on his face. “To be honest if you would of fallen that would've been the highlight of my night.” Jisung says with a snicker. 

The pathway clears into an opening of a graveyard and they’re met with a lot of people talking loudly over music that sounds too bad to be listened to while sober. 

“Alright I’ll catch you losers later!” Jisung says, before pulling his juul out and taking a quick puff, “PLEASE DO NOT BURN THE CHURCH DOWN!” Hyunjin yells. 

All three of them watch Jisung disappear into the crowd of people, only to resurface attached to Mark’s hip and saying Hello to Jackson who’s standing next to Mark. They weave and bob their way threw the crowd until they find a couple of their friends who are squinting at a gravestone. “Tonight’s going to go great!” Hyunjin says to Changbin, “Loosen up! Let’s have some fun please.” Changbin smiles and nods his head, “Alright for you.” 

~~~

The evening goes on and they have fun, talking to different people, dancing and enjoying their evening. Before they know it it’s 2:30 most everybody is gone and they’re hanging out on the steps of the locked doors to the church. 

“I’m going to take off.” Jisung says, his hands clasped with Marks who’s standing next to him awkwardly. 

Hyunjin raises his brows mockingly, “Your Mom thinks you’re spending the night at my house. 

“Yeah and we’re going to keep it like that.”

Jisung reaches his hand out, slaps Hyunjin lightly on the cheek and winks, “I’ll be at yours in the morning before my mom comes by to pick me up since I’m still technically grounded.” 

The three of them watch Jisung and Mark walk off the candles on the gravestones almost burnt out completely, waxed dripped all over the aged stone. 

“Think we should head out also.” Changbin mumbles. He goes to stand up and when he does he quickly turns around, a strange sound coming from behind him. Before he can turn around fully he notices the chain laying on the ground and the lock suddenly gone

“Wasn’t that locker?” Jeongin asks.

“It was.” Hyunjin answers. They step closer, hesitantly and when they’re about a foot from the door it shakes lightly and with a giant creak being let out as it slowly swings open. 

“Let’s go, lets leave, I’m not doing this!” Changbin gasps out, his hands reaching for his cape to try and quickly pick it up off of the ground so he can move quicker through the graveyard like he’s Sonic the Hedgehog. 

“There- There's a coulpe votive candles lit, look-“ Jeogin mumbles, his curiosity getting the better of him as he goes to step inside. 

“Some of the people probably broke in through a window or something and lit them as a joke.” Jeongin says as he follows Hyunjin inside the church. 

Changbin is standing on the steps, his arms full of his own cape, feet moving back and forth before he frowns and pushes inside the church only to smack right into Hyunjin’s back. 

The three of them are standing in the middle of the isle about 4 rows down and they’re just standing there, looking up at the giant cross that’s made of stone at the front of the church. 

“I don’t like this.” Changbin whispers but before Jeongin or Hyunjin can answer the door behind them is being slammed shut.

Changbin rushes to the door trying to push it open but nothing, not even a slight give to the old beaten up wood. He spins back around when they hear scuffling from behind one of the doors at the front of the church, the sound of footsteps walking farther away like they were being spied on. 

“No! No! No!” Changbin mumbles loudly to himself, “This isn’t fucking happening! This is not fucking happening! 

“You know out of all the ways we’d die I didn’t think it would be like this, some demon trying to eat our insides on halloween.” Jeongin says with his hands on his hips. 

“How did you think we’d die?” Hyunjin asks. 

“Well since you as-“

“WE NEED TO FIND A WAY OUT!” Changbin yells then, panic crawling up his throat as his eyes scan the room desperately for an exit. 

“We can’t leave, not till sun break at 6:45, we're here for almost 4 more hours.”

“What do you mean we can’t leave? What do you mean by that Hyunjin?! Please enlighten me!” Changbin almost screams. 

“Hyunjin turns fully around then to take Changbin’s panicked expression in, his cape still held securely in his arms. 

“They don’t want us to leave and if we force our way out they won’t like that, they’ll follow us home and make life even worse.” 

Changbin’s eyes grow big but Hyunjin continues, “When I was a kid, my big brother would tell me about this place him and his friends would visit where you could talk to people that weren’t really there.”

He motions for them to sit down in the pew to their left and they do, Jeongin next to Hyunjin before Changbin squeezes his way between them, his knees coming up to his chin almost as soon as his butt hits the warn old wood of the pew. 

“They’re lonely, the people here, that's if you can call them that. They want company,” Hyunjin’s voice is small as he talks, almost a whisper in the empty church. “They want us to keep them entertained and make bad decisions that’ll lock us here forever.” 

More candles at the front of the church suddenly become lit, as well as the candle chandler in the middle of the room. 

“They’re not people, not even spirits- Well not anymore. They’re angry and trapped here. We have to stick together, we can’t separate.” 

Changbin’s hands fly out, one grips Hyunjin’s and one grips Jeongin’s with no room to even sweat between their palms. 

Whispers is suddenly heard from the one confession box to their left, the door swinging open and closed slowly in a rhythm. 

“They want us to confess sins we haven’t even done, they want us to be liars and cheats.” The door to the confession box slams shut suddenly, the whispering becoming loudly. “We can’t sit on the pews.” Hyunjin says then sliding down onto the floor, Both Changbin and Jeongin following. 

Jeongin’s knee hits a bible off of the pew in front of them and it slides down in front of Changbin, the book opening up.

“That’s not english.” Changbin whispers, “Looks like simlish.”

“The bible won’t make sense unless you confess a sin. You’ll be able to read nothing until you’ve given a little bit of yourself to them.” Hyunjin says. 

Jeongin looks over the pew then to see if anymore candles have been lit when he realizes the giant cross isn’t there anymore. 

“Where did it go?”

“Where did what go?”

“The cross?” Jeongin says, “Or did I hallucinate that?”

“It’s there.” Hyunjin whispers, pointing to the right wall. “It changes locations to trick you. 

The whispering goes on for a while, Changbin counts the minutes on his watch, the sound of footsteps being heard walking up and down the aisle every now and then and it makes his throat go dry when they get a little too close. 

They sit there in silence, their hands clasped to one another’s and Changbin would almost think it was nice if he wasn’t too scared of being trapped in the upside down like this is some B rated Stranger Things plot. 

“How much longer?” Jeongin asks after a while and when Changbin looks down to take a glance at his watch he notices it’s gone. 

“Where did my fucking watch go?”

“They took it.” Hyunjin says and Changbin can hear the panic in his voice, “Don't look for it, it’s theirs now. If you try and take it back something will come home with us.” 

Changbin bites his lips, his eyes glancing all around them before he slowly goes to look over the pew. That’s when he sees it; a figure standing in the shadow of the doorway at the front of the church. His throat closes up and he’s frozen; his hands gripping too tightly onto Hyunjin and Jeongin’s. 

“It’s- It’s-“ Changbin whispers. He watches as the shadow figure moves slightly to the right, it’s head tilting up like it’s sniffing the air. 

“Look away from it!” Hyunjin scolds, tugging Changbin’s arm down trying to get him back between the pews. 

Changbin would if he could but he can’t, it’s hollow features looking right threw him. 

Jeongin lets go of Changbin’s hand to dig threw his pocket to find his phone his flashlight accidently going on and it causes the figures door to shut loudly startling the three of them. 

“TURN IT OFF!” Hyunjin screams. Jeongin quick does as he’s told but it’s too late. The windows are rattling, the shutters moving against paned windows and the candles all being blown out one by one. 

Changbin goes and reaches from Jeongin’s hand and he grasps it, his other one still holding Hyunjin’s. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Hyunjin says then, his eyes glancing down at his own watch to see 6:42.

“Get up, we have to get up!” He pulls them all up, the shadow figures creeping closer to them as he pulls them to the door. 

The clock on Hyunjin’s wrist reads 6:45 by the time they manage to get to the door and just like that the first ray of sunshine breaks through the stained glass of the wood front door. 

They push the door open together and rush out, Changbin tripping on his own cape as they make their way down the stairs. He looks back then, just in time to see his watch being slid out from under the door and he reaches for it, shoving it inside his jeans as Jeongin pulls him up from the steps. 

“Let’s get home.” Jeongin whispers, “Please.” Changbin replies.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after seeing a tumblr post omg it’s a mess and i’m so sorry you had to go threw this but thank you for reading it lol 
> 
> twitter: peggingtaeyong


End file.
